The Store
To unlock items for sale in the store, you have to perform certain tasks. Normal Mode : Item: 2500 Points Cost: 415 Fluttershy's ID: 0 Obtained By: Sacrificing a non-diamond Ore (Tested: Sacrificing a diamond ore does not work) : Item: Halo of Heal Cost: 1085 Fluttershy's ID: 1 Obtained By: Killing at least 5 Red Pacmen and obtaining at least 35,000 Score. : Item: Remote Control Bomb Cost: 335 Fluttershy's ID: 2 Obtained By: Killing a Red Pacman before acquiring the Bomb, then acquiring the Bomb. : Item: Hydrolic Fist Cost: 825 Fluttershy's ID: 3 Obtained By: Killing at least 30 Pacmen (White and Red both count)(Pacmen that fall into lava offscreen still count) : Item: Micro-Drill Cost: 755 Fluttershy's ID: 4 Obtained By: Obtaining a score of exactly 1000, then later obtaining a score of exactly 25,000. : Item: Hard Hat Cost: 155 Fluttershy's ID: 5 Obtained By: Obtaining at least 15 Copper. : Item: 15,000 Points Cost: 2505 Fluttershy's ID: 6 Obtained By: Reaching Depth 97 (Fluttershy Layer 4) : Item: 15,000 Points Cost: 1905 Fluttershy's ID: 7 Obtained By: Reaching Depth 121 (Fluttershy Layer 5) and causing an Iceruption. : Item: 1000 Points Cost: 395 Fluttershy's ID: 8 Obtained By: Obtaining at least 15 Silver and having a score less than 7500. : Item: 40,000 Points Cost: 5005 Fluttershy's ID: 9 Obtained By: Obtaining at least a base score of 90,000, and also obtaining 10 Gold Hard Mode : Item: Torch Cost: 505 Fluttershy's ID: 0 Obtained By: Reaching the Shop. : Item: Gas Mask Cost: 145 Fluttershy's ID: 1 Obtained By: Collecting 10 Effluvium. : Item: Aqua Lung Cost: 95 Fluttershy's ID: 2 Obtained By: Collecting 10 Waterium : Item: Halo of Heal Cost: 875 Fluttershy's ID: 3 Obtained By: Collecting 20 Waterium : Item: Remote Control Bomb Cost: 1945 Fluttershy's ID: 4 Obtained By: Collecting the Bomb in the sand layer. : Item: 100,000 Points Cost: 4445 Fluttershy's ID: 5 Obtained By: Collecting the Warm Charm : Item: Time Watch Cost: 2935 Fluttershy's ID: 6 Obtained By: Sacrificing two diamonds. : Item: Hard Hat Cost: 525 Fluttershy's ID: 7 Obtained By: Killing 4 red pacmen. : Item: 10,000 Points Cost: 1135 Fluttershy's ID: 8 Obtained By: Killing 8 red pacmen. : Item: 100,000 Points Cost: 6665 Fluttershy's ID: 9 Obtained By: Collecting the Key K Mode : Item: Ladder Cost: 25 Fluttershy's ID: 0 Obtained By: Reaching the Shop. : Item: Ice Bomb Cost: 2255 Fluttershy's ID: 1 Obtained By: Collecting 20 Freezium : Item: Woolly Jumper Cost: 1975 Fluttershy's ID: 2 Obtained By: Collecting 10 Freezium : Item: Halo of Heal Cost: 3465 Fluttershy's ID: 3 Obtained By: Collecting 25 Waterium : Item: Rock Burster Cost: 5205 Fluttershy's ID: 4 Obtained By: Collecting 6 Diamonds : Item: Jetpack Cost: 3175 Fluttershy's ID: 5 Obtained By: Collecting 12 Diamonds : Item: 50,000 Points Cost: 6395 Fluttershy's ID: 6 Obtained By: Reaching depth 216 : Item: 150,000 Points Cost: 45 Fluttershy's ID: 7 Obtained By: Have the Final key : Item: Indicator Cost: 3045 Fluttershy's ID: 8 Obtained By: Sacrifice an effluvium : Item: Boots of Boost Cost: 925 Fluttershy's ID: 9 Obtained By: Collecting 50 Silver. : : : :